Permian Climax (PvZ2)
Permian Climax is the ? world of Plants vs Zombies 2, released in an unknown update It takes place during the Late Permian, an epoch known for its extreme temperatures, and which ended by the greatest extinction the world ever met It is taking place during an extremely hot summer day, and a small dried-out river can be seen in the background. There is a few xerophytic plants around, and what is possibly burrows can be seen. The background shows a large valley, with a few green areas and large rocky formations in the background. The zombie's side represent a small area with a few conifers, and carcasses of various animals, while the player's side is a large tunnel entrance, with a few bones scattered around and some dried out pteridosperms. Gimmicks There currently is three gimmicks Extreme heat It will make every plant attack 30% slower, and every zombie will walk with 10% less speed. Ice plants can't be used, and zombies can't be chilled or frozen, while fire plants won't be slowed down Tunnels Found in various levels and introduced in Day 2, they allow zombies to travel through them underground and are separated between Entrance tunnels and Exit tunnels, with each one being used only in a certain wat. When travelling in tunnels, zombies can't be killed, excepted by Potato Mines, and they will get back to the surface once they reached the end of the tunnel. Of course, you can't plant on the tunnel's entrance and exit. After Part 2, tunnels can have multiple entrances and multiple exits, with a random chance of going out of a certain exit Burrows Approximatively the same as tunnels, they can seldomly appear naturally, but with mostly be generated during ambushes by Lystrosaur Zombies and Thrinaxodon Imps, generating one of them during waves if the burrow managed to surviver. They can be collapsed using Blasterotheca, but otherwise will disappear after 30 seconds Audio The world will use music very similar to Jurassic Marsh, but with less harmonica and a bigger use of basses and guitars. All themes have a slow pace, and are set to be very long because of how peculiar levels are Choose your Seeds This theme will be made of very few sounds, and what seem to be animal noises can be heard a lot Game Description Welcome to the drylands of the Permian, where everything is dried out and mysterious burrowing creatures rule. Don't let yourself get knocked out by the heat, as the deads can still roam these lands in search for brains Order of Events Permian Climax requires first that you complete Jurassic Marsh. After this, if they scroll down (which isn't indicated), the island representing Jurassic Marsh will be changed by Permian Climax's island. It will be automatically unlocked, and players can freely change between those two In Day 2, Tunnels and Burrows will be introduced, with a short explanation of how they work, as well as Lystrosaur Zombies Day 3 introduces the Thrinaxodon Imps Day 5 introduces Tapinocephalus Zombies The Day 6 will be a Whack-a-Zombie level, with only a moderate difficulty When finishing Day 7, players will be rewarded with the Mosschops At the beginning of the Day 8, players will encounter Petrified Trunk Roller Finishing Day 9 will reward players with the Pultaspermum On Day 10, the first Save Our Seeds level will be played, with the whole 3rd column filled with endangered Guacodiles. This will also introduce the Lystrosaur Zombie's special ambush, called Collapsing Burrows ! Day 12 is the first time Lush Season will be played, with Tunnels but no peculiar change After finishing the Day 13, players will found a piece of igneous rock, with what seem to be bones inserted inside. Penny will then tell them that this rock is very recent, and that the bones inside were entirely dried out before they even got caught. In Day 14, as expected, players will enter the first bossfight Levels The levels are set to be longer than normal levels, often lasting a couple of minutes. Flags are usually numerous, and 5-flags levels are a very common thing The levels aren't decided yet Brain Busters Lush Season During this Brain Buster, a dense rain will be covering the lawn, and it will be a bit darker. Every plants and zombies will function normally, but the area will be covered by small ferns, making it even harder to see burrowing zombies and tunnels. Plants will be delivered with a conveyor belt Whack-a-zombie In this level, most of the lawn is covered by tunnels, which are all exits. Zombies will spawn only by popping out of them very quickly, and start walking an extreme speed towards the player's houses. To eliminate them, you will have to use a hammer, which will infict 500 damage per shot to anything you click on. Certain zombies will give out sun, which can be used to buy Potato Mines, Stunions or Cherry Bombs. A few tunnels will appear as the level goes on, and players will have to survive for 5 flags. Related achievements Gallery PClawnmower.jpeg|Concept art for the Lawn Mowers PClawn.jpeg|Unfinished lawn concept art (1) PClawnfinal.jpg|Lawn concept art Trivia *It is the first world created by Cryptic72